Where's Eddie
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Set in the Return of Martin Crane. When Frasier accidentally loses Eddie, Martin decideds he's a burden and this invites an open dialogue between  him, Frasier, Niles and Daphne. Read on to know more about Eddie...


This is a continuation of the return of Martin Crane. It is a story suggested by Jessie33. I hope you like it! thanks

Martin returned home from work to an empty house. Good, he thought, he could enjoy the time to himself, just he and Eddie, his faithful companion.

"Eddie….Eddie… Eddie, where are you you lovable lug?" he called out as he wobbled back to his chair with a cold beer in his hands.

"Eddie?"

He sat the can down and began to search the house. There was no mistaken it. There was a reason the kids were gone- Eddie was missing.

He had no time to waste. He had to find his companion, his buddy, his friend. He'd worry about dealing with the boys later. All he'd ask is for one of them to walk Eddie and they couldn't even do that right. And now he would have to give up his career, the one thing that meant as much to him as Eddie-providing that he could be found.

"Frank, this is Marty. Can you do me a favor? Can you drive around the block a few times and keep your eye out for my dog Eddie? Yeah I know it's low on the priorities but just if you have time. Thanks."

Just then Daphne, Frasier and Niles walked in, carrying Eddie, who ran right to Martin and then Eddie jumped up and licked his owner's face.

"Look Dad, we all took Eddie for a walk for you this morning so you didn't have to!" Frasier exclaimed, not so convincingly.

"Can it Frase. I already know that one of you let Eddie out last night. He was all alone on the streets scared to death, wondering why they don't love me. Why don't they care about me anymore? Am I nothing but a burden to them anymore?"

"Dad, you'll be pleased to know we found Eddie at Café Nervosa. That should tell you how intelligent he is. All of those times of you faking being blind so you can bring Eddie in has paid off!" Frasier laughed.

"Now Martin why don't you get out of that uniform and get some sleep so you'll be rested for tonight?" Daphne suggested.

"No. You all treat Eddie like he's a burden so I have to quit!" Martin insisted.

"There's that word again, Dad, burden. Are you saying the dog, who cannot express any feelings at all, feels like a burden or could it be you are feeling like a burden?" Niles asked gently.

"Gee Mr. Spock why don't you figure it out?"

Seeing Niles' puzzled expression, Frasier explained, "He meant Dr. Spock the child's psychologist, whose practices have been called into question in recent time. You were thinking of Mr. Spock the Vulcan from Star Trek. I really need to stop hanging out with Noel so much."

"Dad, don't I leave when you have your little poker parties?"

"Yes, Frasier, and I appreciate that."

"And Martin don't I still come over and still walk Eddie for you because I love him so much and you as well? And what about our Sunday morning brunches? I look forward to those you know," Daphne asked.

"And you never made me feel bad for it. In fact I appreciate it though God knows I never tell you enough."

Frasier sighed. "So it's me that's left you to feel like a burden."

Martin scooted Eddie down and turned to look at his eldest son. "I never said that. You took me in with a lot of sacrifice and for that I thank you. I will never be able to repay you so I guess I'm the one who considers myself a burden. I have a bad hip, I can't do the things I used to, I don't have the independence I once did. So yeah, I feel like a burden. When I heard you all fighting last night over who was going to take care of Eddie while I went to work, the one time I didn't feel like one, it backfired and I felt like one instead. "

"Dad, I promise we'll never do that to you again," Niles said with Frasier and Daphne chiming in.

That night they learned valuable life lesson; do not take their father for granted again. And actually, never take Eddie for granted again, although Frasier would never admit it, he was almost was worried for himself as he was for his father with Eddie gone. Martin continued to work, until it got screwed up, but it was fun while it lasted!


End file.
